


Kitty, kitty, come hither

by DearSweetAnon



Series: Big in my own way [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, hunny it's just fairytales but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: Prince Eugene is sent to find a beautiful bride, but what he comes across in the forest might be more impressive...





	Kitty, kitty, come hither

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I went on a binge of watching those animated Hungarian fairytales... Big wow... And I was like hmmm  
> So now we're here. 
> 
> (title from 'Puddytat' by Nadia Rose, my fav)

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away-

 

_ “Help! Please, someone help!” Babe ran towards the forest, with dogs snapping at his heels. He came screeching to a halt in front of the cottage of the infamous witch, Sobel, and he pounded on the door, crying “Please, Witch Sobel! I am in great danger! Please save me!”. The witch Sobel was greatly angered at being awoken from his long slumber, so he came out of his cottage with a great rage.  _

_ “You want saving from dogs? What are you, a pussycat?” With that shout, he threw a spell upon the poor boy, and Babe was immediately turned into a fluffy, ginger pussycat.  _

_ “What the f-” _

 

Let’s try that again, shall we? Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a King. The King had a son, a brave and wise Prince, called Eugene. Eugene was now of marrying age, so the King ordered that Prince Eugene go out into the world, and find a bride. He tossed a roll of bandages into the air, and decreed that wherever the bandage fell was where the Prince must search for his Princess. The bandage rolled towards the dark forest, and Prince Eugene felt very sad, for where in the dark forest would he find a bride? Would he find a pretty princess under a log? 

 

But being a dutiful son, Eugene set out into the forest. He walked for miles and miles, feeling miserable the whole way. Once he reached the bank of the wild river that flowed through the forest, the Prince sat down by the water and cried. He felt soft fur against his leg, and looked up with a jolt. Sitting next to him was a fluffy, ginger pussycat. 

“Why are you crying, Prince?” asked the pussycat. 

Eugene was very surprised, as he had never seen a pussycat talking before. He felt that it was best to be polite, as his Momma had taught him, so he truthfully answered, “I am crying because my father has ordered me to come to this forest to find someone to marry, but who shall I find in a forest to marry me?” 

 

To his surprise, the pussycat leapt up cheerfully, and yelled, “You can marry me, Prince! I shan’t mind!” Prince Eugene was very sceptical about betrothing himself to a cat, but as he had not come across any other living being during his travel, he decided that he might as well agree. 

“I shall gladly marry you, pussycat. My name is Prince Eugene, and I shall return once I have informed my father of our engagement.” The pussycat jumped for joy, and accompanied Eugene back to the edge of the forest. 

 

Once the Prince had returned to his father, the King was delighted to hear that his son had found someone to marry. “Tell me about her, my son!”, but Eugene was evasive, as he did not want to tell his father that he was going to marry a pussycat. “Tell your lovely bride to make you a bouquet, my son, and bring it here!” the King commanded. So Eugene set out to the forest, where his pussycat was waiting. When he saw the cat’s ginger fur, he began to weep. 

“Why do you cry, my love?” asked the pussycat, brushing the Prince’s face with his bushy tail. 

“I am crying because my father has commanded me to bring a bouquet from my bride, but you are just a pussycat! What can you make?” The poor pussycat was very offended, and trotted over to a nearby tree. He scratched his claws against the bark, and, to the Prince’s amazement, out came three other pussycats. 

The first had a bunch of silver flowers in his paws, which he handed to Eugene’s own pussycat bride. 

“Thank you, Spina!”

The second had a bunch of golden flowers in his paws, which he handed to Eugene’s own pussycat bride.

“Thank you, Julian!” 

The third had a bunch of diamond flowers in his paws, which he handed to Eugene’s own pussycat bride.

“Thank you, Bill!”

“Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up with this, alright? I’m sick of being a damn cat!” 

The ginger pussycat sweetly arranged the precious flowers into a beautiful bouquet, which he gave to Eugene to show to his father. The Prince hurried back to his castle. 

 

The King was astonished by the beauty of the flowers, and instructed his son to bring a blanket from his betrothed. Eugene was very sad, because he could not think of a way in which his pussycat could possibly weave a blanket. When he reached the forest, his pussycat was waiting for him, and was very concerned by his tears. “Whatever is the matter, my angel?”

“My father wants me to bring him a blanket that you have made, but how can you make a blanket? You live in a forest and have no hands!” The poor pussycat was enraged. Of course he could make a blanket! He trotted over to the tree once more, and scratched at its bark. Out came trotting the three pussycats again. 

The first had a spiel of silver yarn in his paws, which he handed to Eugene’s own pussycat bride. 

“Thank you, Spina!”

The second had a spiel of golden yarn in his paws, which he handed to Eugene’s own pussycat bride.

“Thank you, Julian!” 

The third had a spiel of diamond yarn in his paws, which he handed to Eugene’s own pussycat bride.

“Thank you, Bill!”

“It’s no bother, but Babe, d’ya think you could hurry this up? I’m gettin’ real sick of pukin’ up my own fuckin’ hair!”  

The ginger pussycat swiftly wove a sparkling blanket, that had an intricate pattern, but was softer than a chick's down. Eugene was astonished, and hurried back to his father to proudly show him. 

 

The King was so impressed that he ordered his son to bring his bride to the castle, so that he might meet her, and they might be married. Poor Prince Eugene cried harder than ever, because he knew that his father would not understand his relation with the pussycat. When he reached the edge of the forest, the pussycat was waiting for him, and instantly came over to sit with him. “What’s the matter, my dear prince? Why do you cry?” 

Eugene sighed, and turned to him, “My father has decided that I must bring my bride to him, so that we can marry. But how can I bring a pussycat to the King?” 

 

The ginger pussycat crawled into his lap, and solemnly stared into Eugene’s eyes, and asked “Prince Eugene, do you love me?” Eugene calmly stared back, and replied that he did. Suddenly his lap was occupied by a ginger who was decidedly not a pussycat, but who was instead a prince. 

“You’re a prince”, he observed quietly. 

“Yes!,” said the stranger, cheerfully. “So are you! I was cursed to become pussycat by the evil Witch Sobel, as I was being chased by dogs. I could only return to my true form once I found someone who would marry a pussycat.” Suddenly, from out of the tree that the Pussycat Prince had scratched, came tumbling three young men. They loudly stated their happiness at no longer being pussycats. The two Princes joyfully returned to Eugene’s kingdom, accompanied by their three friends. 

 

Upon entering the castle, the King was astonished to find that his son had found such a beautiful person to marry, and understanding that he was the one who had made the beautiful bouquet and blanket, was happy to give his blessing to the young couple. The very next day they were married, and ruled together for many years. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the style is really weird, and doesn't really focus on the characters, but I'm trying to write in the style of an actual fairytale.  
> Also kids, please don't marry a cat, even if it can talk.


End file.
